


The Little Book of Sins

by The_OTP_Fangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP_Fangirl/pseuds/The_OTP_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To improve my smut writing, I've decided to write a compilation of oneshots devoted to smut. Got a kink? I'll write it!</p>
<p>Currently open to prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there, so I'm planning on improving my smut writing, so give me a ship and a kink prompt, and I'll write it!

I will **not** write scat or waterworks.

See a kink's already been done but you want it with your ship? Feel free to give me a prompt still - the more I write, the better!

* * *

 

**Contents**

1\. Hate Sex - Russia x America 


	2. Hate Sex - RusAme

Oh, how Ivan _loathed_ that dammed American who tried to rule the meetings, strutting about the place like an overweight cockerel with the strut of a tomcat. Everything about Alfred irked him, like the ridiculous ideas which would never be able to work, the deliberate mispronunciation of his name and the accent. God, Ivan hated that accent with a passion.

Alfred seemed to share the same feelings towards him, muttering comments like 'damn commie' every time Ivan put a perfectly reasonable idea towards the company, and generally being... what was the word? Oh yes, an asshole!

It was after one of those meetings that Ivan decided enough was enough. He was going to put Alfred in his place once and for all, silencing the cocky American and destroying that too large ego. Ivan couldn't wait, and so he followed Alfred out of the meeting, all the way to his soon to be victim's office on one of the top floors of the building. It was after business hours, so Ivan knew there wouldn't be anyone around to disturb them. Besides, his men would make sure no curious passerby could see in either.

As the lift doors closed, Ivan slid inside and slammed Alfred's head into the wooden handrail, a smirk spreading over his lips when he heard a crunch and watched the blond haired American crumple to the floor. Good, now they could begin.

* * *

 

Ivan's men had made quick work of making sure Alfred was tied firmly against the desk, having slipped the male a nice drug to get him ready. Of course, Alfred didn't know that. All he knew was that he'd woken with a pounding headache and a god damn burning erection.

"F-fuck..." The American groaned, shifting slightly to the side and frowning when he found he couldn't move. On further inspection, Alfred realised he was trapped, legs tied to his desk and arms tied to the drawers on the opposite side, he was naked too, arousal rubbing against the solid mahogany with every movement.

"Who's idea of a sick fucking joke is this?" Alfred yelled out, inwardly cringing when there was no response. "I'll kick your fucking ass when I get out, mark my words!"

"My, my, Alfred." a familiar Russian accent called from behind Alfred, tone laced with amusement. "if you're not careful, you'll end up sounding like Lovino!"

Instantly, Alfred felt a rush of hot shame spread over his face, legs straining against the binds as he fought to try and close his open legs. "Dude, you're just in time! Someone fucking tied me up here and-" as he listened to Ivan's footsteps grow closer and watched the looming shadow spread over the desk, Alfred suddenly remembered exactly who's silver hair he'd seen in the mirror of the lift moments before he'd been knocked out. Ivan's.

"Let me go, damn commie!" All pleading desperation left Alfred's voice, replaced with malice and contempt.

Ivan couldn't help but chuckle at Alfred's desperate attempt to get free, thoroughly enjoying the show from behind of the male's round little ass. However, they didn't have much time, so he simply moved closer. "I don't think so, Fredka. You look like a whore, tied up like that, and whores are supposed to be fucked, da?"

Instead of writhing and begging like Ivan had first expected Alfred to do though, the American turned as much as he could and glared so icily at Ivan, one could say the Cold War had started all over again! There was a significant lack of warmth in his expression, yet fire in his eyes, and Ivan found himself mirroring it without a thought. He strode forward, one hand running over the curve of Alfred's ass and revelled in watching the younger jolt forward, muffling a strange sound as his arousal rubbed against the wood. Even the spat insults weren't enough to sully his mood!

“F-fuck Ivan! Hurry up then if you’re going to do some crap like this!”

That made Ivan pause and frown, his eyes widening in shock. Did Alfred seriously just beg for him, like some cheap whore? Oh, now this was definitely getting interesting!

Well then, Ivan wasn’t exactly going to wait for the meat to skin itself.

He quickly coated his fingers in that handy bottle of lube and gently spread Alfred’s cheeks, before plunging one inside. Ivan didn’t exactly have small, slender fingers like some of the workers, so he was convinced three in the end would be enough to fit himself in. That being said, he had to get to one first!

Alfred squirmed and twitched the whole way, unaware that his clenching was making the whole thing much harder for the both of them, but soon enough Ivan was inside, curling his finger to feel around the tight heat and ignoring the hissing of pain and the occasional whimper of pleasure he heard.

Next came the second finger, only this time Alfred let out a shriek of shock, trying to almost shake Ivan off, and then deciding against it. The third seemed the hardest, and Ivan was half tempted to go for a fourth, since that way he knew he’d be able to fit. Three was good enough though - where was the fun if there wasn’t a little bit of a burn?

“Hurry the fuck up Ivan! Someone might see!” Alfred snapped, his legs shaking slightly. Ivan couldn’t help but laugh. No-one would see them - he’d ensured that!

The request was there though, and Ivan wasted no time in putting a condom and pushing in, absolutely revelling in the pained little gasps that he got from doing so. Once inside though, he wasted no time in setting up a quick pace, not even bothering to look for that spot deep inside of Alfred that made the American clench up around him in the most wonderful ways. Sure, he enjoyed that, but he wasn’t looking to make Alfred feel pleasure - only the feeling of being a whore.

However, it took the clenching of Alfred as the American found a climax to drive Ivan over his own edge a few moments later, shaking and panting as he spilled himself into the condom and pulling out.

After a few minutes to neaten himself out and tidy up, Ivan turned to face Alfred, smirking devilishly.

“So you gonna untie me now or what?” the American innocently asked, although the anger was plain to see on his face.

Wanting to torment him further, Ivan pretended to consider the idea, revelling in the expression Alfred made when he started to put two and two together.

“Don’t you dare-!”

“No. I’m going to leave you here.” giggled Ivan, ruffling Alfred’s hair. “Let’s do this again sometime, _Fredka_! It’s fun!”

As Ivan left the room, he could still hear the yells and cries of, “I hate you!” echoing through the room.

* * *

 

They never did catch the man who’d left Alfred tied up and naked on his desk. Alfred ‘couldn’t remember what his attacker had looked like’ and so eventually, told them to drop the case. It was probably just a stupid prank.

A prank it was, and as much as both of them hated each other, they were planning on going for it again. It was just a case of who could get there first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I have no experience with hate sex, can you tell? Anyways, have this before my birthday tomorrow! I won't be able to post it then like I originally planned, but now's better than nothing!


End file.
